


随便你和喜欢你

by SEKI0121



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEKI0121/pseuds/SEKI0121
Summary: 我好像是得病了，爱写人打啵的病。。。
Relationships: 二宫和也/相叶雅纪 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	随便你和喜欢你

“来做吧，小和。”相叶雅纪咽下最后一口啤酒说。  
二宫和也从善如流：“好啊。”

接过相叶雅纪手里的空酒罐，放到桌子上，转头看见他坐在沙发上眼神热切地盯着自己，二宫和也心头发热，甜蜜地翘着嘴角凑过去给了他一个吻。  
相叶雅纪真的很会亲人。  
二宫只是想亲昵地吻吻他的嘴巴，相叶却根本不满足于只温吞的磨蹭，他非要用手掌锢住二宫的腰，把着他的后脑勺，逼他紧紧抵着自己，严丝合缝，不给他剩一点躲闪的余地，然后再狠狠侵入他的嘴巴。  
相叶雅纪的舌头力度实在是大，叫二宫忍不住幻想，这条糟糕的恶劣肉物，是不是已经被两人练出了精悍的肌肉，才能在搅动起他的口腔时如此的霸道和不容拒绝。相叶还吻得那么深，似乎每下攻击都是瞄准了他可怜的扁桃体，逼他反反复复感受着呕吐边缘的颤栗和刺激。

“舒服？接吻很开心？”相叶雅纪垂眼看着微微失神的恋人，唇贴在他嘴巴上和他说话，摩擦带起的情色痒意和热意让人羞耻万分。  
“住口啦，干嘛总说这样的话。”二宫和也偏开脸，装模做样推了推相叶，没推动，反而被叼住了耳垂轻轻噬咬。  
“好可爱，小和又害羞，明明已经做过那么多次了。”相叶雅纪笑他。  
二宫和也从衣领露出来的皮肤已经晕红成一片，本人却不自知，正如他此时毫无说服力的口不对心，因此相叶雅纪就总爱趁机逗他多说些可爱的话。

“小和喜欢我这样说的吧，小和果然是色情狂对不对？”  
“…笨蛋你到底在说什么！”二宫和也申辩，“…是…你一直缠着我做这样的事…”  
他觉得自己脑子要烧坏了，爱人口中吐出的那个含义过于明显的甜蜜小绰号，给他正遭受着情欲灼烧的大脑打了一针安定，转瞬又被隐藏其中的糟糕深喻勾起了更烈的火焰。  
“我就是色情狂。”相叶雅纪毫无压力。“真的好想一直和小和做爱，想一直在小和身体里面…”  
相叶雅纪放开嘴边湿濡的小巧耳朵：“小和难道不想吗？”  
二宫和也不可思议地盯着相叶雅纪，一副被气坏了的样子。实际呢？相叶看他的眼睛，这双眼睛透澈又混沌，浪荡又清纯，透过无辜的水光，明明白白吐露着他自己好像也怀着那不可言说的渴望。  
怎么会有这么叫人着迷的宝贝呢。相叶雅纪想。所以我忍不住欺负他根本不是我的错。

录像带还在走着，暂时没人有空把它停下，几米以外小小声工作着的电视机完全掩盖不住一对恋人动情接吻时发出的暧昧水声，反而把这方空间里正在上演的情事气氛烘托愈浓。  
二宫和也控制不住自己在喘气时喉咙里发生的震动，他一点多余的力气也分不出，更无法察觉到相叶雅纪听到他压着音量的急喘和低吟时，抵在他下身的凶物躁动更加，叫人犯怵。

“ma…makki…”持续过久的吻让二宫和也意识慢慢的涣散，觉得相叶雅纪是不是一只正准备把他拆吃入腹的可怕动物，他只能趁相叶偏头变换角度时，用两人唇齿间漏出的那一小小点空间稍稍喘息。  
“抱我去房间。”二宫和也催促。  
“今天就在这里做。”相叶雅纪抓起二宫和也揽在他脖子上的手舔了舔：“好不好小和，我们就在沙发上做。”  
“…随便你。”二宫和也闭上眼。相叶雅纪的手已经绕开他的内裤，抓着他下身挺立的肉物揉搓磨蹭很久了，现在就算不答应也晚了。

相叶雅纪把他安置在沙发一端，背后还给他放了只抱枕叫他靠好，然后低头直接含上了他从内裤一侧顶出的冠头。  
“呜…!”二宫和也没想到他这么心急，没刹住哼出声来，连忙用手去托扶相叶的侧脸，叫他动作缓一点。  
没想到相叶直接吐了出来：“小和太娇气了。”还一脸不满：“我根本也没有用力吸。”  
“…知道了。”撒谎，分明就是故意用力吸了，我没有那么娇气。  
“所以小和接下来不许再撒娇了，不然我就不再做了？”相叶雅纪用鼻尖蹭蹭可爱的蘑菇头。  
“知道啦，啰嗦死了…啰嗦雅纪。”二宫和也脚上只穿着双毛茸茸的毛巾袜，作势踩了踩他胯下的鼓包，被抓住掐着脚腕咬了一口。

相叶雅纪是故意的，二宫早知道这家伙和他上床的时候就是个穷凶极恶的坏东西。二宫和也心里有点打颤。他总感觉相叶今天有点兴奋过头了。  
总归反抗无用，不如听话点什么都满足他，也好早点结束去睡觉。  
“好哦，小和好乖，啰嗦雅纪奖励小和喜欢的口交。”相叶雅纪用哄小朋友的语气说出糟糕的下流话，二宫和也却还是可耻地被蛊惑了。  
相叶雅纪一手拨开他的内裤，另一手在绕着他的肚脐安抚摩挲，肌肤相错带起沙沙的声音。二宫觉得小腹又麻又酥，像是过了电，伸手想去抓相叶的手腕，却被躲开了，只好喘着粗气忍耐。相叶雅纪看他失神，嘴里动作加快，用舌头左右拨弄着二宫敏感的龟头。

“呜啊…啊…雅君…”  
“要到了吗kazu，可以全部给我吃掉吗？”  
“不要…不许！相叶！不许…”可惜二宫和也被堵在沙发角落，脑袋晕晕着任人上下其手，就连挣扎也晚了一步。  
相叶雅纪舔舔嘴角，暗红的舌头上挂着可疑的白色：“多谢款待。”  
二宫和也爽得说不出话，也不敢看他，仰着头对着天花板，好半天才找回自己的声音：“…就算你这样做，我也不会同意被相叶氏射在嘴巴里的。”  
相叶雅纪把弄着二宫的两颗小球不理他，心想我又不是没射进去过。  
但他不介意给二宫和也留点面子。  
“不会这样做的，今天只是想好好好好使用小和的后面。”说完就开始专心摆弄那个专属他的美味入口了。

“嘛，说起来，颜色比第一次使用的时候看上去更红一点了。是我的功劳咯，小和？”  
“…不然还能是谁…你到底能不能快一点！”二宫说完才觉得害羞，连忙补救。  
“了解了解！真是一点也等不及啊…”相叶雅纪一口气塞进了两根手指，后穴咕啾咕啾响起来。  
二宫被他的突入刺激得一颤，用力朝相叶的肩膀砸了一拳：“！你这家伙…！”   
相叶被锤了一拳，喉咙里却发出了一声意味不明的赞叹，二宫和也绝望得捂住了眼睛。  
“小和打我的力度还不如下面咬我的力度大。”相叶雅纪一脸赞许。

“相叶雅纪！你再乱说话试试看！”

相叶见二宫果真不再理他了，也不敢继续撩拨他，在叫了无数个心肝宝贝甜心蜜糖之后，二宫和也终于被他恶心的不行了：“快点进来！”  
相叶雅纪才讨好地亲了口他的鼻尖，把自己候场多时，早已跃跃欲试的性器贴了过来，扶它对准穴口，一口气插了进去，缓也没缓直接挺动起了腰。他知道二宫早就做好了准备，那个紧窄温热的穴道向来对他接受良好。

二宫和也仰躺着，一腿被扳到了沙发靠背上，另一腿被相叶岔在了腰间悬在空中，随着顶弄晃来晃去，不太得趣。相叶雅纪也觉得这姿势别扭得很，家里的沙发略有些矮，他跪在上面的一条腿还好说，撑在地上的长腿可就难受了，直直支在那里，让他怎么也插不到底，颇为恼火。  
“啊！”二宫和也惊呼。相叶雅纪不知道发什么疯，突然把他屁股提起来了，弄得他两条腿也只好回撤，被相叶雅纪顺手握住，从腰那里对折了起来。这个姿势叫他一转头就能亲到自己的膝盖。  
二宫和也简直没眼看。自己现在穴口朝天，两腿外翻着，性器也紧紧贴着自己的肚皮，随着相叶雅纪的顶弄上下移动着。这感觉实在太奇怪了。二宫和也想。我现在看上去一定是淫荡透顶，因为相叶雅纪这个混蛋好像又胀粗了一些。

相叶雅纪的阴茎从上往下直直捣入，又生生拔出，动作大到二宫害怕。沙发里的海绵和弹簧明显比床垫里的柔软，一五一十地反馈着相叶雅纪施与它的力道，相叶往下顶，它就把二宫往上托，二宫和也苦不堪言。  
“…啊…哈啊…你…到底能不能轻一点！”  
“不能哦小和，你明明知道的这种时候我不会听你的。”相叶雅纪整个人罩在他身上，头顶的灯光也被他遮住了。二宫和也只看到他上下滚动的喉结，伸手上去轻柔地摸了摸。  
相叶雅纪眼睛一错不错地盯着爱人，看他一点点被自己操到失神，看他眼睛里满怀爱恋地伸手摸自己，看他被自己欺负到流泪，却还依赖地蹭着自己撑在他耳边的手腕，心里热到要化了，俯下身给了他一个安抚的吻。

“很累的话做完这次我们换个姿势好不好？从后面进去，小和不要哭。”亲了一下。  
“makkun…”二宫和也精明的脑袋不去责怪施暴者，反而被他的甜言蜜语抹去了最后一点委屈，开始得寸进尺有商有量：“makkun慢一点做。”  
“好。”  
至于有没有真的慢一点…反正二宫和也已经被操得软成了一滩，怎样小的一点刺激对他来说都是暴行，慢点快点也没差了。

“要加速了哦小和，我要射了。”相叶雅纪摸摸二宫和也的脸，帮他擦掉流得到处都是的眼泪。二宫抓住他的手，拉到嘴边亲了亲，算作回应，承受着相叶雅纪瞬间变作了狂风骤雨般的插弄。等到相叶雅纪射进他身体的的时候，他已经是小腹痉挛，嘴巴只会呜呜抽泣的状态了。  
“小和怎么样？”相叶雅纪拔出半疲的阴茎，上面水亮亮的，前端还带出了不少精液。相叶雅纪把晶亮的性器在二宫和也的两只乳头上擦干净，才撤回身子坐到沙发上，把缩在角落里四肢无力地二宫和也抱到腿上让他倚着。  
二宫和也眯着眼睛不说话，坐在相叶腿上时，他依旧勃起着的阴茎顶上了对方的小腹。相叶雅纪刚刚始终没有碰过他的前端，他自己想摸也总被阻止，现在那里正可怜的流着泪，从最开始的口交释放过一次之后，他的阴茎就一直保持着这样的状态了。  
“小和居然一直没有射，难道和我做不够舒服吗？”相叶雅纪明知故问。  
二宫和也刚被操爽，懒得搭理他，被人伺候着坐在人腿上，活活一副餍足的白眼狼的模样。  
相叶雅纪看他可爱，上手抓住就亲，亲得太用力了二宫就掐他的乳头，两人闹作一团，没一会二宫和也屁股下面的凶物就又硬了起来。

二宫和也佯装生气轻轻弹了一下相叶饱涨的龟头，翻身作势要下来，结果被相叶揽得更紧了。  
“干什么，说好换姿势的。”二宫和也一脸警觉。  
“不会骗你，说了后入就后入，” 相叶雅纪亲亲他的耳朵，“但是我们可以坐着来嘛。”   
二宫和也不出声。他就知道相叶雅纪不可能这么好说话。  
“我们难得在沙发上做一次…小和？”相叶把头埋在二宫和也的脖子里，像只大型犬一样乱蹭。  
“…这和沙发不沙发有什么关系？床上就不能坐着做了吗？”二宫据理力争。  
“意思是小和答应我们以后可以在床上这么玩了是吗？”  
“我没有那么说！”  
二宫和也气得叼住相叶的脖子就来了一口。这个家伙得寸进尺的功力一向厉害，坏心眼地故意曲解自己的意思也是他常做的事。  
“那我们就这样做一次…就在沙发上，一次，就一次。”相叶雅纪任他磨牙不作反抗。  
二宫这次不说话了，搂紧了相叶雅纪的脖子。相叶看这算是同意了，掐着他的腰就亲了上去。  
二宫和也反正是没想到坐着做爱和趴着做爱能有多大区别：骑乘对于他们两人来说实在是家常便饭。但一想到相叶雅纪现在正憋着什么他不知道的坏，他就忍不住心里乱颤，当然其中几分是怕几分是兴奋，别人就无从得知了。

“小和先摸摸我。”相叶雅纪揉着他的穴口说。性器在二宫屁股下面坐了这一会，上面的液体已经干得差不多了，但他感觉自己后面，被相叶玩弄着的地方，正缓缓往外流着精液，倒也没必要再润滑一遍，只需要稍微拓张一下刚刚默不作声自己回缩着的肌肉，就可以重新插进去了。  
二宫和也顺从地上下捋着相叶的阴茎心里感叹，原来从没想过自己有朝一日居然会觉得，这根筋脉勃发的东西是如此可爱。工口爱拔害人不浅。

“叉开腿坐小和，我要进来了。”相叶雅纪小力捏了一把二宫的两只小球，却没再往上一点，碰碰那根可怜的阴茎，二宫和也心里骂了句真是坏蛋。  
“呜…呃嗯…好深…”肉柱破开肠道顶进来，就连穴口处也感受到了久违的疼痛。二宫和也觉得有点受不住，想把自己的腿也撑在地上化一些力，没想到被相叶雅纪觉察到，二话没说，一动腿把他颠了上来，让他脚底远离地面十公分。  
虽然两人看着还贴在一起，但是被隐隐抛起再重重落回的力道却是实实在在存在的，二宫和也有史以来最大声地喊了出来，后穴也是猛得用力一夹。  
“嘶…小和轻点夹。”相叶雅纪皱眉，拍了拍他的大腿。  
二宫和也被这一下顶得说不出话，又被自己那一嗓子羞到无语，心里恼怒却碍于面子不敢说话，只能更用力地夹了相叶一下。  
相叶雅纪被他这样好懂的撒气甜到，揉了揉他的乳头以示安慰：“小和适应好了那我们就开始咯？”  
二宫和也被相叶攥着腰抱起来一点，再重重落下来。他两只手臂悄悄支在了身后扶着，希望能够减缓一点力度。相叶雅纪看到了也没去管，两人之间的体型差决定了二宫和也即便撑着胳膊也没什么用，不过是虚虚扶着而已，还能叫他省去了想把自己撸出来的心思——相叶雅纪想好了，他今天非要把他的小和操射不可。

二宫和也眼睛都不敢睁，他觉得他今天做的最错误的一件事就是没在答应相叶雅纪之前先把电视机给关上。他现在两腿大开，被相叶雅纪把尿一样抱在怀里，勃起的阴茎颤颤巍巍直冲着电视，屏幕里边就是他最熟悉的工作的地方。  
没注意到还好，一旦注意到了，二宫和也连电视里众人聊天开火车的内容也开始往脑子里听，没一会他就实在受不了这种自己给自己设定的羞耻play了，乖乖请求相叶换个姿势。  
“为什么换姿势？这样我可以操到最深，小和难道没感觉到很舒服吗？”相叶雅纪喘着粗气问他，一只手里还捏着二宫的可怜乳头。  
二宫和也不想说自己总感觉被电视里的人看着，不然一定会被相叶心里偷偷笑。  
“腿，这样垂着，好累。”二宫抚上他捏着自己乳头的手：“摸摸另一边。”  
相叶雅纪看他撒娇，心里好笑，用力捏了一下他另一只乳头。  
“那我帮小和把腿收起来好了。”  
二宫和也喉咙里含着一句不用了，还没来得及喊出口，脚腕就被相叶雅纪拉到腿上，整个人团作一团被环了起来。

“这样小和有轻松一些吗？”相叶雅纪舔着他的耳朵背面贴心地问。  
完全没有。  
二宫和也满目惊慌，他就没听说过什么人做爱能做出这种姿势的。相叶雅纪真是什么都敢干，刚刚拉他的脚腕时性器也没拔出来，此时姿势一变，二宫感觉自己的后穴仿佛都被扯变了形，连忙自己蹭着想调整一下。  
相叶雅纪没想到他这么大胆，在自己怀里扭腰摆臀的，跟叫嚣一样，心也不软了，反而欲火中烧，收紧手臂抱着他用力挺动了起来。  
“相叶雅纪！…啊…相叶雅纪你等一等！这样…嗯啊…这个姿势不行！”  
二宫和也欲哭无泪，现在他是一点劲也使不上了，双腿被迫蜷起被人捆在胸前，两根胳膊倒是没被禁锢住，但是除了无力地在相叶手臂上拍打几下以外别无用处。相叶雅纪的阴茎在他身体里横冲直撞，他现在连收紧一下后穴的力气也没有，只能任由他一下又一下的往自己的前列腺顶去。  
密集的快感迅速窜向四肢百骸，将他身上一整晚都没消下去的红色染得更艳。他连想要高声呼救和呻吟都做不到，声带像是失去了作用，张着嘴巴只能粗出喘气，涎水控制不住地溢出，流过下巴滴到肚皮上，但二宫和也却完全感觉不到。他的小腹早就被紧紧夹在此处的阴茎弄得湿漉漉一片了。

“口水都流出来了，有…嗯…有这么舒服吗？”相叶雅纪也没想到他能有这么大的反应，浑身上下都在可怜兮兮地颤抖，像是正在遭受着什么难以言喻的折磨，当然了，如果他的后穴没有咬得这么死紧的话，相叶雅纪说不定还真的要以为他在用力抗拒了。  
“慢一点…啊…混蛋雅纪…哈…我受不了这样…”  
二宫和也的手挣扎了半天，什么用处也没派上，最后还是乖顺地搭在了相叶环着他的胳膊上。  
没想到相叶就这么停了下来，过呼吸的二宫和也没反应过来，颤抖着后穴偏头不解地看向他。  
相叶雅纪被他诚实的反应逗笑：“小和不要着急。”说着把软软随意人摆弄的二宫和也团成了自己抱着自己膝盖的姿势，然后再彻底环上他。  
“这样我就把小和整个抱住了。”  
“…笨蛋雅纪…”

二宫和也之后没再说过话，他实在是无暇一顾，相叶雅纪一直瞄着他的敏感点碾压，什么技巧调情的，他都不屑一顾的样子，二宫和也慢慢感觉到，他耳朵里啪唧啪唧的水声跟两人的喘息声似乎也已经远去了，世界上仿佛只剩下他身体里那条不知疲倦的肉物是唯一的真实。而逼他清醒过来的，是顺着脊柱一窜而上的射精欲望。二宫和也一下慌了神。  
“makki…嗯啊…放开我好不好，我要射了…”二宫动了动自己有点酸麻的脚趾。  
“小和射就可以了，没有关系。”相叶雅纪低头温柔地亲亲他。  
二宫和也剧烈挣扎起来：“我没撸它它怎么可能自己射出来！放开我！”  
相叶雅纪不出声了，胳膊揽得更紧，下身力道更大，誓不让二宫和也得逞。  
本来就几欲射精，相叶这几下努力还是挺有用的，二宫和也连被操射羞耻也顾不上，只盼着自己可别被相叶雅纪顶到尿出来就好了。  
“啊…”二宫和也仰头，精液喷发而出，先是跌跌撞撞挂上了不少在自己缩起的大腿，然后才全都射在了自己头发和脸上。相叶雅纪趁着二宫和也的不应期快速抽动几下，第二次射进了他的屁股。低头看看自己有气出没气进的恋人，就连黑色的头发上都挂着粘腻的精液，还滴滴答答流了不少到他的嘴边。松开他舔上去：“小和不吃我的，倒是喜欢吃自己的。”  
二宫和也装昏迷。  
“其实我也觉得小和的精液很美味。”相叶雅纪又亲了亲他的嘴角，拉开一点距离温柔地盯着他。  
被他看得脸红，二宫和也睁开眼睛不说话。真恶劣啊。二宫和也想。这个家伙到底哪来这么多花样？

“今天只做两次，抱小和去洗澡。”  
“抱我站起来的时候不许插在里面！”  
“可是我的精液会流出来。清洗地毯很麻烦而且很贵。”  
“…随便你”

“喜欢我吗？”  
二宫和也装作听不见，相叶雅纪也不恼，一遍一遍接着问。  
“喜欢我？”  
“…喜欢雅纪。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写完我都恍惚了，现在分不清楚是他相叶雅纪比较牛掰还是我比较牛掰（扯淡）


End file.
